


Safeword

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [27]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Panic Attacks, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Slash, Spanking, Subspace, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the rescue of Feilong and Yoh from Baishe, Asami puts away a new toy he's purchased for Feilong that he won't be able to use for quite some time while Feilong's injuries heal, so as not to make Feilong feel worse. AKihito decides he wants to try it for himself, despite the fact Asami says he won't like it. Asami relents and agrees to a scene which will include the new toy. Things go very well at first. Then they fall apart. Akihito forgets his safeword for a while and has a panic attack. This story was written in response to a request on my Crimelords blog, found on Tumblr at askasamifeiandaki.tumblr.com. Someone wanted to know what Asami would do if Aki used his safeword, and wanted to see him being a concerned Dom. </p><p>This story is part of the Finding Vengeance series and takes place about a week after the events of "Taken"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has any experience with me and my work knows I'm a strong advocate for safe, sane and consensual BDSM. I'm not one of the the people who believes Asami to be a cold-hearted bastard. Even so, my blog is an AU in that everyone in it has done a lot of growing up and getting over themselves and learned to be honest about who they are and what they want. I'm depicting what I honestly feel is in CANON a D/s relationship, even if Finder isn't actually a BDSM manga (extras not included because some of them totally are). Asami is very dominant, and Akihito submits to him pretty easily, even if he kicks at it now and then. He's even evolving into a very GOOD dominant in the manga itself as he gives Aki space and freedom, lets him be his own person and have his own life without looming over him all the time.
> 
> In this story, a good scene goes very bad. It is no one's fault. My goal here was to depict how an incident like this one should be handled, not to promote bad BDSM (and the scene isn't bad BDSM, it just takes a wrong turn physically and emotionally for Akihito). I also wanted to portray these two with some genuine caring and intimacy, because even though in my world they love kink, they are also very capable to enjoying a little tenderness now and then. As everyone should be. I hope it doesn't feel too OOC for you guys!
> 
> I'd love to hear your impressions if you have the time!

“What’s that?”

He turns to find Akihito sitting on the spanking horse eating a pear and watching him with bright-eyed interest, his shaggy head cocked to the side. He takes a bite of the fruit and Asami’s eyes track a drop of juice that escapes his lips and rolls down his stubborn little pointed chin until Aki absently wipes it away with the back of his hand. Asami shakes his head a little. Kid has no idea how dangerous he could be if he actually tried. Fortunately for both of them, the innocent act….well, isn’t. An act, that is. Asami’s still not sure how a human being can be as filthy a little tramp as his pet and still remain as untouched, as lovely inside as Aki does, but he’s stopped examining it for the trick. There isn’t one. It’s just Aki. He continues what he was doing, using a watered-down solution containing skin moisturizer to spritz a flogger he holds in the air by the end of its handle with the falls dangling, turning it so that the solution coats all of it.

“Something I’m putting away,” he replies. “Don’t drip sticky juice on that leather or you can lick it clean.”

Aki sticks out his tongue without rancor and takes another bite.

“Okay but what IS it?”

“It’s a flogger.”

“A-sa-mi!”

He chuckles and relents.

“This is something I bought for Feilong a few days ago. With the condition his body’s in, it will be a very long time before he’s ready for me to use it, so I’m conditioning it and putting it away. No sense leaving it where he can see it, because he’ll want it, and he can’t have it.”

“Why can’t he have it?” asks Aki, licking juice off his fingers. Asami’s eyes follow this as well. Who knew pears were so erotic?

“Because it would hurt him too much.”

“It’s a flogger. It doesn’t look like it has…knots or spikes or glass or anything in it. I mean…I know some of them are heavier than others, but…regular old floggers aren’t that harsh, right?”

“Regular ones aren’t, no. Leather, cured in one of the normal ways, whether is it suede or finished, is pliable and soft and very flexible. Heavier hides make for a deeper thud, lighter leather, less so. I showed you the difference between the kid skin and the elk, remember?”

“Yeah. One was like…a massage. The other one was like…a really hard massage!”

“Mm,” agrees Asami. “This flogger is rubber, not leather.”

“So?”

“So implements made out of rubber sting ten times more than identical ones made out of leather. This flogger is the SIZE of my elk one, but it’s cut out of 1/16 th inch thick rubber. That means, my curious pet, that it would bite like a quirt and pack a punch like a ….well, a lot like an actual punch. This toy is definitely not for the faint of heart!”

“Not for me, you mean,” mutters Aki a little sullenly.

“It’s not an insult, Akihito. You and Feilong are different people who enjoy different levels of pain. You wouldn’t like this.”

“How come you always decide that for me? How come I never get to decide for myself?”

“Ah, my apologies. Apparently I’ve been ignoring your years of training and experience with things of this nature.”

“Asshole,” mutters Aki again.

“Watch your mouth,” says Asami automatically, smirking. This is the point where, if Aki is actually goading him, he’ll throw out an even worse insult, but if he’s just talking, he’ll change the subject.

Occasionally, Akihito still surprises him for he does neither.

“I want it,” he says stubbornly, lifting his noticeably sticky chin. “I want to feel it first, not Feilong. I want…I want to be able to tell him what he’s got to look forward to. I want to decide for myself whether I like it or not.”

“Akihito…”

“NO!” shouts the stubborn little blonde, hopping off the horse and poking Asami in the chest with the index finger of the hand holding the pear. “Come on, Asami! You don’t own toys you don’t know how to use. You’re…you’re a bastard sometimes, but you’re GOOD at this. You can…you can warm me up, get me really into it, where I’m  all floaty and stuff, spaced out….wait to use it til then. And then let me make up my own mind. Please?”

“I believe this is the second time in a week you’ve made me see things your way with logic,” says Asami slowly, with some surprise. “Very well, you may have it your way. I don’t think you’ll like it, but I’ll let you find that out for yourself. Not right this minute though, the doctor’s coming in an hour to check on Yoh and FeiFei, so it will be tonight.”

“Cool,” says Aki, going on tiptoes to give him a sticky kiss that tastes like pear juice. Asami’s hands close around his waist and pull him closer, making a low, humming growl in the back of his throat.

“I said an hour. That’s not enough time for a scene. It’s plenty of time to do what I have in mind after watching you eat that for the last few minutes.” He snags the mostly eaten core and tosses it into a wastebasket.

“Hey! I wasn’t done with tha…ha…aht,” protests Aki, the words dying on his lips when Asami tugs his head back and nibbles his way down Aki’s throat, nipping his collar bone and sucking a red mark into his skin. “Who the fuck gets turned on watching someone eat a pear?” he protests helplessly, his objections rapidly turning into needy whimpers when deft fingers unbutton his jeans and reach inside them.

 

 

They are in time for Yoh and Feilong’s checkup with trim, tidy little Dr. Yamato, but only just, and Akihito’s hair is rather mussed. The doctor removes Yoh’s stitches and declares that his wounds are healing well. Yoh may not care very much for being at less than his best, but it’s obvious from the set of his chin that he intends to be back in fighting trim as soon as possible, and follows the doctor’s orders to the letter. It looks as though the reattachment of his ear has been a success as well, as the flesh shows normal color and pliability. He’ll have another scar, but he thanks Akihito warmly and sincerely for thinking to put his ear in the freezer even when all hell was breaking loose. Dr. Yamato finishes Yoh’s exam and declares warmly that he wishes all his patients could be as ideal as he. He is looking at Feilong when he says it.

Asami puts his hands in pockets and asks the little doctor how Liu Feilong is doing. 

“Well, he’s not worse,” says the white-haired man, looking severely over the top of his glasses at Fei, who glares at him and looks sullen. “But that’s certainly not due to any great care on his part! Sir, please take off your shirt and slacks and lie on the table there so I can examine your wounds.”

“I’m fine,” says Feilong, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fei,” says Asami softly. Feilong’s lip curls.

“I haven’t been shot or stabbed, all my body parts are intact, and I haven’t been violated. Not in a really long time!”

Asami hides a smirk behind his hand. Akihito is less successful, and chokes on a laugh, then gives up and laughs anyway. Poor FeiFei. Feilong finally concedes with ill-grace and yanks off his shirt and silk drawstring pants, hurling himself facedown on the portable exam table. Akihito grimaces, and Asami’s eyes narrow.

“You’ve broken open some of the scabs again, haven’t you?” scolds the doctor. Feilong snarls. Still scolding, the tiny older man applies more medication to the places on Feilong’s back and legs, pulling down the waistband of his boxer briefs to do the same to his backside. The bruises are healing, but they’re the worst bruises anyone has ever seen, and they’re still bad in several places, turning a wide array of greens and yellows at the edges. In the places where the sjambok overlapped strokes or bit particularly hard, Feilong’s skin had broken open, and he’s obviously not obeying the doctor’s instructions for taking care of himself, because anyone can see just from looking that several of the scabs have indeed broken open, as they don’t look anything like cuts that have been healing for over a week. His lips pressed together into a thin line, the doctor seals the cuts with liquid bandage and informs Feilong with some asperity that if he’d let him put a few stitches in them when they were acquired, this wouldn’t happen, as the patient seems to have difficulty remaining inactive long enough for them to close on their own, but that it is too late for sutures now, and that if he doesn’t want deep scars, he’d better stay in bed.

“Oh, he will,” Asami assures the little physician in a cool voice. Feilong looks up at him darkly, which is probably not the best idea he’s ever had. After he shows the doctor out, Asami returns to the room Yoh and Feilong are sharing. Akihito looks studiously at his feet until he’s sure he’s got his face under control because the expressions on Yoh and Asami’s faces are nearly identical. Yoh looks up at Asami after scowling at Feilong.

“I’ve been threatening him for days, but I can’t physically DO anything about it yet, so I have about as much influence over him right now as a boiled radish.”

“It’s not your fault,” says Asami, still pinning Feilong with a very stern expression.

“It’s not like you can fucking punish me,” snaps Feilong, shrugging and turning his face towards the window.

“That,” says Asami smoothly, walking out of the bedroom and returning a few seconds later with a rice paddle in his hand, “is where you are wrong. Do you remember the first night you spent with us, Feilong?”

“Maybe. What difference does it make?”

“Geez, FeiFei,” says Akihito sympathetically, deciding he’s NOT going to lord it over Feilong that he gets to try the new flogger first, “you really do need somebody to treat you like a brat every couple of days or it fucks you all up, doesn’t it?”

“I’m fine,” hisses Feilong, whose eyes are glued to the rice paddle.

“You’re not,” says Asami calmly. “You’re terrible. If you don’t follow the doctor’s instructions to stay down, you’re really going to hate the scars, beautiful one. No, don’t bother putting your pants back on, you won’t need them. Get on the bed with Yoh, on your stomach like you’re supposed to.”

Akihito can see Feilong think about arguing, but Asami is obviously prepared to pick him up bodily and dump him there, and the bruises on his back and legs are still bad. He sighs and flounces a little, grabbing a pillow which he tucks under his chin and buries his face in it with a half-scream of utter frustration. Then he looks over his shoulder at Asami, who has one knee on the bed.

“Don’t fucking threaten me with that thing,” he says bleakly. “You can’t use it. I’ll be fine. I’ll fucking rest, okay? Just…leave me alone.”

“Horrible brat,” says Asami, casually reaching up and yanking Feilong’s boxer briefs over his ass and down his legs, tossing them over his shoulder. Feilong lets out a startled exclamation and almost turns over in his shock.

“What are you….You can’t!” he cries desolately.

“I asked if you remembered the first night you spent here with us. Do you recall being ridiculous over breakfast?”

Feilong goes very still.

“I…perhaps.”

“You refused to eat the food you were given, as I recall, and I had to… persuade you. I used a rice paddle very similar to this one, didn’t I?”

“Asami-sama…”

“Spread your legs, Feilong,” says Asami with an evil grin. Feilong buries his face in the pillow again and obeys him. The pale skin of his inner thighs is unblemished. The sjambok hadn’t struck him there at all. Feilong moans hungrily when Asami slides the cool bamboo implement between his legs, avoiding the horrible lines left on the backs of his legs by the South African whip. He doesn’t stop moaning while Asami paddles the untouched skin until it is an angry red and Feilong is writhing.

“Oh gods,” whimpers Feilong desperately, “I’m sorry. Oh…f-fuck, that stings. A…Asami!”

“Enough?” asks Asami softly.

“ No, ” cries Feilong, his voice thick with emotion. The rice paddle is light, and not capable of really hurting him, but it stings like mad. Asami smacks harder and faster until Feilong is gulping with grateful sobs, and finally begs him to stop, whereupon he’s given a dozen more sharp spanks before Asami sets the paddle down and presses a kiss to the back of Feilong’s head. “ Thank you, ” says the muffled voice. Asami chuckles and hands the paddle to Yoh, who has been given leave to move about, so long as he stops when he feels any pain or undue pulling at his healing gunshot wound. Yoh takes it and grins.

Feilong lifts his head and smiles a little wetly at Yoh.

“So are you going to use that on me when I’m bad too?” he asks, batting his eyelashes a little.

“That too,” agrees Yoh, “but I’m going to use it on you some more as soon as Asami and Akihito go back upstairs too.”

Feilong whimpers, but his eyes are shining. Asami takes it as their cue to leave, and they can hear the sharp pop of the lightweight paddle on bare skin as the door closes behind them, with Feilong yowling unconvincingly for Yoh to please, please stop. 

Akihito watches Asami surreptitiously from under his eyelids as they walk out the door hidden at the back of a closet at the end of one of the halls and into the hidden passageways in the walls. They don’t have to use the secret room to access Yoh’s condo anymore, but it’s become a habit now. 

“What is it, Akihito?” asks Asami. Damn the man. He’s too freakishly observant. And Aki had been trying not to be obvious either!

“Nothing,” he mutters.

“Come now. You never stare at me like you think I can’t see it unless you’re thinking about something. Can we just skip the threats this time? You have an odd expression on your face.”

Aki sighs. It’s not as though there’s anything wrong, it’s just that he thinks Asami’s head is swelled enough as it is. Then again, does the fact that he keeps asking Aki questions like that mean perhaps Asami is actually a little insecure when it comes to him? He berates the man a lot more than he compliments him, and maybe that’s not exactly fair anymore. He calls Aki his moral compass sometimes, and says it is his pet’s refusal to kiss his feet and suck up to him that he likes about Aki…but Aki doesn’t tell Asami the things he likes about  him often enough. He sighs and stops pretending not to share.

“You always know,” he says softly.

“When you’re thinking about something you don’t want me to notice? Of course I do. I always notice things about you, my cute Takaba.”

Aki smiles and slips his hand into Asami’s as they climb the stairs to the penthouse. Asami doesn’t stumble, but he hesitates for just a split second, then goes on, acting as though nothing unusual has happened, being careful not to spook his temperamental little lover. But Aki sees his mouth curve slowly into a surprisingly soft smile. Maybe hand holding ought to be added to the list of things he doesn’t do enough.

“No,” he says, “I don’t mean cause you’re freakishly observant. That’s not what I’m talking about. I mean like with FeiFei. You always know what we need, don’t you?”

“Ah.” Says Asami, and this time he doesn’t bother to hide the smile at all. “I try to pay attention. Feilong is actually a lot easier to read than you are though, my prickly pet.”

“You do it anyway though. It’s…I mean, you were irritated with him for not taking care of himself, or resting enough, but you…you saw past  that  and you saw that he’s…how hard it is for him. It was awful. He feels like he raped Yoh, I bet. I mean, nobody else thinks that, specially not Yoh, cause everything that happened was those assholes’ fault, but I know It was horrible for him, to hurt Yoh that way. He feels awful inside, and he’s in pain and can’t do anything about it, and he can’t make Yoh get better faster, and he can’t TEND to him like he wants to and so he’s…he’s being…”

“Uncooperative? Difficult? Stubborn?” suggests Asami.

“Yeah…and maybe…maybe even making himself tend Yoh anyway, knowing it’s breaking open his cuts because ….because…”

“Because he thinks he deserves it. The good doctor told him the cuts from the whip would scar if he didn’t let them heal properly, and I believe he thinks he deserves the scars.”

“Yeah. And when FeiFei feels bad like that, you or Yoh are there to beat it out of him so he doesn’t do stupid shit like this, and it made him all worse because he’s too hurt to be punished, and you saw that and you just…found a way to give him what he needed to make him feel less awful.”

Asami smirks at him as they step out of the secret room, going to the bed and sitting on it, pulling Aki into his lap.

“You see fairly well yourself, Aki.”

“Well Feilong can be pretty easy.”

“Not many would find him so.”

“We do. But Asami…I was just…I thought as we were leaving them how…it seems like you’re there to give us what we need even when we don’t know ourselves. FeiFei couldn’t have said all that stuff, not in a million years. When we feel crappy and need you to…smack it out of us, or when we need you to be a little more gentle, or just sort of drown us in the way you can make us feel, or build it up slow…or tease and drive us crazy…we hardly ever have to say, or explain. You just…know. I guess….I guess I think it’s really um…just…it’s hot, is all.”

He stops talking then, because Asami’s hands cup his cheeks, those long, strong fingers tangling in his messy hair, and Asami’s lips cover his mouth.  Aki sighs and sinks into the kiss, his hands on Asami’s chest, fingers curling between the buttons of his white shirt. It starts slow and rather sweet, a tiny spark that builds, a gentle kiss of fondness and thank-you that eases slowly into more. Asami’s tongue softly traces Aki’s bottom lip, then the seam between both lips, and Akihito opens his mouth a little to let the tip of his tongue meet Asami’s touching and tasting lightly. Akihito shifts a little, leaning closer, and makes a small, hungry sound into Asami’s mouth. The hands in his hair tug gently, then one slides down his back to cup his ass and shift him closer still until he straddles Asami’s lap and there is no more space between their bodies. Akihito moans into his lover’s kiss now, and Asami responds with a low growl, his tongue sweeping in to tease and tangle with Aki’s, devouring him more hungrily now. Aki whimpers a little as he feels Asami’s impressive cock slowly hardening against his own, which has pretty much already been there since Asami ordered Feilong to spread his legs in that voice that always makes his tummy feel all shivery inside. He whines a little when Asami slides him off his lap and to his feet. The older man stands and turns back towards the play room, holding out his hand to Akihito.

“Why don’t you come with me and you can pick out all your favorite toys, as many or as few as you want.”

Aki obeys with alacrity, his heartbeat speeding when he realizes Asami means to fulfill his demands from earlier now. Asami opens all the cabinets and drawers and then steps back, indicating all of it to Aki with a flourish.

“What will you have of me, pet? As many or as few of them as you desire.”

Blushing a little, Aki steps closer to the displayed implements of pain and pleasure, nibbling his lip as he considers. He wants to be good and warmed up for that rubber flogger if it’s as intense as Asami says; flying as high as he can be. There are toys Asami uses when one or both of them want Aki to be kicking and squirming and squealing, then bawling his eyes out, but he skips those. The riding crop, the switch, the heavy bath brush, the quirt. All are things that give him that squirmy feeling too, but accompanied by a little thread of fear because of how much they hurt his bottom and his legs. He glances sideways at Asami, who is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching Akihito indulgently.

“Will you use your hand first?” he asks shyly.

“Of course I will. Good little boys will always get their cute little asses warmed up by hand first.”

“Hnnh,” whimpers Aki eagerly, wriggling a little with anticipation. He takes out the leather paddle, then a wooden spoon, a medium-weight deerskin flogger, and a slender leather strap with which Asami can cover his bottom with just the right amount of heat and also with which he can reach all manner of sensitive, tender spots to nip and sting and make Akihito writhe. Blushing even more, he carries his selections to Asami and holds them out, biting his lip and scuffing the floor with the toe of his sneaker. Asami smiles.

“Excellent choices, my cute Takaba. Now how would you like me to position you? Do you want to be cuffed to the cross? Facedown over the spanking horse?”

“Oh…I…I….that new like, footstool thing you got?” he stammers.  It feels odd to construct his own scene this way. Asami has always chosen things like this for him, although he does occasionally ask Aki what toy or toys he wants Asami to use.

Asami slides the bed platform out from the wall and opens another panel. The new apparatus is shaped much like an ottoman, being about knee- height and well-padded. It is roughly rectangular, but arched instead of flat on top, flattening out again on one end into a nice head rest. It’s comfortable to be draped over virtually indefinitely, and has sturdy o-rings screwed into its base at all four corners so that a person can be fastened to it. There is even a 3-inch wide, soft strap that folds down both sides, which can be drawn up and around the waist and snapped securely, or left down, depending on how much restriction is desired. They haven’t tried it out yet, but Akihito has been wanting to. Asami lifts it easily, grinning a little when he catches Aki admiring his muscles, and sets it up on the platform bed. He turns and looks directly, deeply into his little lover’s eyes and slowly takes off his crisp, white business shirt, letting it fall carelessly to the ground, knowing that Aki likes to watch his body while he plays with his pet.

“Take off your clothes,” says Asami softly, holding out his hand once more. Breathlessly, Akihito strips as quickly as he can, his ears and cheeks stained pink, and then he reaches out with a hand that trembles just a little with anticipation and takes it. Asami kisses him again, the deep, brain-melting, toe-curling kind of kiss that tugs a wanton little groan from Aki’s throat as Asami guides him to the bed and helps him up over the new bench. He doesn’t ask if Aki wants them this time, he just buckles the restraints around his slender wrists and ankles and clips them to the four corners. The ones for his wrists are in a very easy position so that he will be able to rest his arms comfortably. The ones on the back for his ankles force him to spread his legs so that his bottom is perched up high and he can feel the cool air of the room on his cock and balls, and on his anus. The tiny hairs on his body stand up as a tremor ripples through him. He’s already sinking into it, knowing that he’s helpless for Asami to do anything he wants nudging his brain down the long, slow drop into subspace Asami will be guiding him through. Then Asami’s hand is on his ass, his broad palm and long fingers covering almost the entirety of one of Akihito’s cheeks. He blushes and shivers as the hand strokes the curves of his rounded bottom.

“That,” says Asami softly, smugly, “just like that. I hope you’ll always blush like that for me, Akihito. So cute. Have you been a naughty boy then?” His voice is so deep when he’s aroused, but gently so. Before the fever of it takes the reins. A throaty baritone rumble Aki can feel in his bones. Later, when the heat builds, Asami’s voice is more animal than human, a growl, nearly a snarl, tense with barely contained lust, the beast Aki knows is in him must claw at his throat to get free, he thinks. Just…not for long, because he has other things to think about now. The question makes his heart trip faster, his balls ache. He moans softly. 

“Oh,” he gasps, and, “Oh yes.”

“Ahh,” sighs Asami sadly, “I’m sorry to hear that. What happens to naughty boys, Akihito?” Not a full-blown roleplay, or he’d ask Aki what he’s done to be naughty, and that’s okay. That’s good really, because Aki is already too far into it to think of invented wrongs.

“They-they,” he chants softly, stammering a little, “they get….oh. Oh they get spanked. Asami.”

“That’s right,” murmurs Asami. “Naughty boys…” He lifts his hand, at which Aki closes his eyes and shivers. “Get spanked.” 

Asami’s hand impacts his upthrust ass with a crisp slap. It stings, but doesn’t hurt. The sting dissipates in moments when Asami rubs it softly, suffusing his bottom with warmth. He sighs and lifts his hips as best he can while restrained. Slowly, Asami builds heat in Akihito’s backside. There’s as much petting, teasing and stroking as there is actual spanking, so that by the time it actually starts to really sting, Aki’s so aroused he hardly notices any pain. Every sharp slap of Asami’s hand on his ass goes straight to his aching sex. Every sting tangles up in the burn of lust in his belly. He’s panting and whimpering, his body quivering with need.

“Hah! Oh…Ah….Asami. Mmn. Fuck. More, please more!” he gasps, crying out when Asami gives him more, the slaps from his hand coming hard and fast now. Aki bucks and moans, the rings of his restraints rattling loudly against the rings set into the corners of the new stool. By the time Asami stops, Aki is whining through his nose and his breath sobs in his chest and he thinks he might just slap his own grandmother if it’d get Asami to just TOUCH him.

Asami does. His clever fingers drift over hot red cheeks and up the insides of Aki’s soft thighs, softly teasing the tender little round balls between his legs and grasping his wet cock to give it a few long pulls. They part his cheeks a bit and tickle his small, puckered hole. Aki keens and shivers and moans, softly begging Asami to touch him more. Asami chuckles a little and stops. Aki whines until he feels the leather paddle, cool against his warm backside, and then he whines harder.

Asami paddles him slowly, rubbing away the sting of each blow before giving him another. It’s exactly the right amount of pain, never too much and never too little. In this state, he can take quite a good smack from the light leather implement. It’s not meant to punish and bruise, and dimly, through the haze of need and the heady buzz of endorphins pumping in his blood, he can hear Asami grunt softly as he puts his back into the strokes near the end. Akihito just cries out in little panting yelps and raises his hips for the paddle. He can’t remember ever feeling this aroused from a spanking before. Of course, at this point he can’t remember what he had for breakfast either, and that was only a few hours ago.

The wooden spoon is a tantalizing counterpoint to the leather paddle. It is even lighter, but its sting is sharper. Aki’s not a fan of the heavier toys that seem to jolt his bones with their impact. Lightweight things with a sharp bite just flat fucking do it for him though. Asami rains the spoon down fast, peppering his bottom and the tops of his thighs, until he’s keening out one long, desperate cry, his feet trying to kick against the restraints.

“Ohh I’ll be good,” he cries,  reveling  in how abandoned it feels to beg like naughty boys are supposed to beg and know Asami understands. Asami knows he needs it, that the words spilling from his lips are no true plea for mercy but a litany of hunger and wishes granted. He  is  a naughty boy. Naughty boys get spanked. So hard. For SO long. No matter what they say or promise or beg. “Please, please I’ll be so good! Oooohh it hurts!”

“Filthy little boy,” purrs Asami, rubbing the bowl of the spoon against Aki’s tight little round balls and up the dripping shaft of his red, hungry cock, smearing his slick around his erection while Aki pants and moans.

“Yes, yes, yes,” chants Aki softly. It doesn’t matter that he’s contradicting himself now. Asami chuckles softly, but not to mock him. The spoon resumes nipping at his backside, goes on until he’s practically sobbing with need, but not really crying.

The strap bites harder than the spoon, but Akihito is so lost in subspace now that it only makes him groan and whimper like a dirty little slutboy and babble out a lot of nonsensical pleas and promises and curses liberally interspersed with Asami’s name. Even when the strap licks carefully at his soft inner thighs, he only yelps a little. Even when it softly kisses between his hot reddened cheeks at his tightly furled little pucker he only gasps and shudders, the small sting heating up his tiny hole and making it throb, wanting to be filled, to be fucked. Asami is playing him like a well-tuned instrument, building a symphony of all the ways Akihito most loves to be spanked and whipped without ever crossing the line into true pain. If Aki wasn’t so mindless with desire, he’d marvel at how skillfully his lover plays him.

The flogger paints his body with a flush of more heat. The soft leather falls scuff and warm his back, his bottom and legs, spinning so fast they’re no more than a blur of rich golden deer skin, the speed filling the air with a soft burring sound underneath Akihito’s loud moans and pleas. He’s quivering and floating at the same time when Asami sets it down and leans over to pick up the big black rubber flogger. 

 

 

 

Asami pauses for a few moments to enjoy the view. It’s rare that they take the time for a scene like this one, one which reduces Akihito to a babbling heap of dripping lust and unable to string together a complete sentence. He doesn’t know why they don’t. Perhaps because acting the brat is Aki’s usual M.O. and that results in a faster, sharper spanking and quicker sex. This though, this is as marvelous as that, in a different way.

Akihito is completely unconscious of his own beauty. This only makes him more desirable, that he never plays the ingénue, aware of his appeal and trying to use it. Bright-eyed and heedless and generous, he is both refreshingly honest and almost naïve, yet also a wonderfully responsive and depraved little lover. His lithe body is muscular and extremely athletic, as well as surprisingly supple. Unpracticed at seduction, he is still incredibly seductive when he tries to be, though that is more because it’s unbearably endearing and cute and because Asami is apparently a sucker for endearing and cute boys who thumb their noses at him. 

His lovely clear skin is as soft as any pampered socialite’s ever thought of being, and like now, when it is reddened and covered with the small marks of his ownership, it is exquisite. He trails the tips of the new flogger over Aki’s body, lets them drift and fall over the rounded curve of his upthrust bottom, loving the way it makes his little toy shiver. Perhaps Akihito really is warmed-up enough to handle the intimidating toy. 

He takes a step back and works with the flogger for a few moments, getting the feel of it. It’s heavier than anything else he owns, enough so that when he sets it spinning as fast as he can it threatens to pull out of his hand and fly across the room. His grip is tight in anticipation of this, so it doesn’t escape him. Even so, it feels like a live thing in his hand, a wild creature tugging at its leash. Futile of course, as nothing he owns escapes him until he’s ready to let it go.

Except this boy. This beautiful, panting,  desperate boy below him. He’d thought once to possess Aki, to keep him chained to Asami’s side. Even literally, were that what it took. That hadn’t been love, but obsession. Asami is different now, made so by the trust and devotion of two very different men. Now, if Akihito ever wants to leave, he knows he will let the boy go, even if it kills him. As the very thought of living without Aki causes his jaded heart to clench painfully behind his ribs, he thinks it just might. Not tonight though, because he knows damn well Akihito would likely try to kill anyone who tried to come between him and Asami tonight. At least until he gets what he’s craving right now.

Asami steps closer again, until Aki’s perfect little ass is at just the right range for the rubber falls to kiss his flesh. As he half expects a blood-curdling shriek when the tips of the toy impact Akihito’s flesh, he’s both surprised and pleased when his toy remains quiet and still. He swings the flogger over into a figure eight and then snaps it against Aki’s other cheek. Again, across his shoulders. Dark red blooms on dewy skin in its wake. And still Aki doesn’t make a sound, except to gasp a little and flinch. How…interesting…

 

 

 

When the rubber whip impacts his flesh for the first time, Akihito is so far out of his head that it takes him a few moments to recognize what’s happening. It’s like having a bucket of ice water poured over his entire body. The shock of it takes his breath away so completely that he can’t make a sound, not even a cry of pain. 

And oh, there’s pain. The blades of the strands seem to cut into his flesh like knives, while the weight of the thing jolts into his bones like being slammed against a wall. His mouth opens, but no sound comes out. He literally cannot breathe, it is so shocking. He’s yanked out of his nice floaty headspace so fast it’s disorienting, and all of these things combined render him completely speechless. The whip falls again, and yet again. Tears spring up in his eyes and spill over, but his throat seems to have closed, and he can’t get enough air in his lungs. Inside his brain he’s pleading with Asami to please, please stop. Asami, of course, can’t hear him, and doesn’t stop. It’s worse than anything he’s felt. Worse even than the cane Asami uses to punish him, and far more terrifying, because this feels as though his bones will break, not just his skin. Why, oh why didn’t he listen when Asami tried to tell him he wouldn’t like this toy?

The fifth stroke returns to his backside and Akihito lets out a plaintive, pained cry. One which is, unfortunately, no different from any number of other sounds he’s made during a spanking over the months they’ve been doing this. The rubber flogger falls again. This time, Akihito finds his voice, but he’s so shocked by the pain of it that he doesn’t remember what to say.

“Asami please!” he cries desperately. The whip falls again. Aki struggles to catch his breath, to think above the rising fog of panic. Asami isn’t stopping. What can he do? He can’t take this, it’s too much, but there isn’t any way to let Asami know, nothing he can say to stop it! He thrashes in his bonds, panting and sobbing, breathless and nearly choking with fear. Behind him, Asami pauses.

“Akihito.”

The sound of his voice, the tiny tone of inquiry in it, restores some of his sense and Akihito realizes suddenly that there  is something he can say to stop it.

“R…ruh…RED,” he screams, his voice raw and terrified and painful. He almost feels as though something tears in his throat. Dimly, he hears a thud as the whip is flung away. Asami is on his knees by Aki’s head, his hands swiftly unclipping the restrains on his wrists from the o-rings on the bench. His golden eyes are worried as he looks into Akihito’s clouded hazel ones.

“Be still, just one moment, can you do that for me?” he murmurs softly, hands cupping Akihito’s cheeks.

“Nghkay,” sobs Aki, even though it’s really not. Asami unclips his ankles and then he’s back in a moment, just as he’d said. He lifts Akihito in his strong arms and carries him from the playroom to the bedroom. He sits down on the bed and shifts the sobbing boy to his lap with one arm while he yanks the thick silvery gray comforter over both of them and tucks it in around Aki’s shoulders.

“Shh,” he whispers into his boy’s shaggy blonde hair, “it’s all right, sweet boy. Akihito. Shh. I’m so sorry. Aki. I’ve got you.” His deep voice rumbles softly into Aki’s ear, vibrates gently in his bones, a comforting sound and sense of safety. He lays his head under Asami’s chin and cries and cries, shaking like a leaf tossed on an Autumn storm. He barely registers the thick bedspread around him as he shivers, cold all over. One of Asami’s arms leaves him and he utters a plaintive sound of protest. Asami’s chuckle is the barest chuff of sound, and he nudges Aki’s head upright with his shoulder, pressing a glass to his lips.

“It’s only water,” he says quietly, and Akihito vaguely recognizes the heavy glass they keep by the bed as his lips part to let some of the cool liquid seep into his mouth. “You need juice for the sugar, but I won’t leave you yet. No, I promise,” he adds insistently at the boy’s urgent head-shake. For some time after that, Asami simply holds him, speaking softly until Aki finally stops shaking.

“Wh-what’s happening to me?” whimpers Aki, teeth chattering a little.

“I’d say you’ve just had a panic attack,” says Asami patiently, brushing Aki’s hair back from his face and kissing him on the forehead. “You forgot your safeword, didn’t you?”

“Y-yeah. I couldn’t…I couldn’t think of ANYthing to say. C-couldn’t speak at all. I just…freaked. I think I’d like some juice now, Asami. Is…is that okay?”

“Of course. Wait right here.”

“Asami!” Aki grabs his lover’s wrist as Asami sets him down on the bed after extricating himself and tucks the comforter back around him. Asami pauses. “Please hurry!”

“I will.”

He’s as good as his word, and is gone less than three minutes, returning with a glass of cold apple juice, Akihito’s favorite, as well as a box of almond crunch Pocky. Sitting down beside Aki, he puts his arm around the young man and helps guide the glass to his lips, giving him slow sips. With his other hand, he tears open the package of Pocky. Offering a stick, he waits patiently while Aki nibbles at it, slowly relaxing against Asami’s side.

“I feel so weird,” murmurs Aki between bites. He’s not shaking anymore.

“I’ve never had a panic attack, but after an intense scene like that…not because of pain, until the end, but because of how deeply you dropped and  then how badly you reacted to the rubber flogger and  then after panicking so badly, I’d guess you’re in a little bit of shock. I think you’ll be all right now, but if you like, I can call Dr. Yamato?”

“No! No…I don’t want him. Just you. I’m getting better. Please?”

“Of course,” says Asami, smiling down at Aki’s worried face and kissing him on the forehead. “Your color is returning a bit. I’ll call him later to see if there’s anything special I need to do for you. I’m so sorry, Akihito. I should have insisted on not letting you have the flogger.”

“No. No! You…you only did what I asked.”

“I never meant for it to be so bad for you,” says Asami. Aki looks up at him, surprised at the rueful tone in Asami’s voice. His expression is noticeably upset, something Aki almost never sees.

“Asami…” says Akihito softly, reaching up to touch Asami’s face with his fingers. “It’s so hard for you. In the beginning…you made all the choices. Everything was your way. It’s what you’re used to. And it frustrated me, but I…it seems sort of stupid now to keep denying that it turned me on. But people change, yeah? And…and relationships have to change with the people or…or everything gets fucked up. Things changed when we decided we wanted FeiFei. And they changed when he decided he wanted Yoh. And all along there’ve been little changes. I think…”

“You’re awfully introspective after a panic attack, Aki-kun,” says Asami suddenly, his lips curling into a smile. He’s starting to look less worried, and that’s a good thing.

“Shut up, I’m talking,” says Aki saucily, confident in his ability to get away with it for once. Asami closes his mouth, but there’s a little warning glint that makes parts of Aki start to perk up and take notice. But this time he really does want to say something important. He takes another drink of his juice, which is absolutely the best thing he’s ever tasted in his life, he’s so thirsty now, and then he rushes ahead, trying to get his meaning across, because it seems vitally important to him.

“I think that the more I’m able to be honest that I get off on you dominating me in bed, the less you feel like you’ve got to try to do it in other ways.”

“Here you go being wise again, Akihito. You’re starting to scare me a little.”

“And here you go with the interrupting me again,” says Aki, sticking out his tongue. Asami smiles. Smiles! “And you’ve proven it a lot. You’ve let me help you with things you needed investigating. But the biggest change was when you let me go with you to save Feilong and Yoh. And you…you didn’t just…let me ride in the car or whatever. You let me help. Really help. It wasn’t just you…patronizing me. You couldn’t trust me when I didn’t trust you. I think I see that now. And the more I trust you…the more you’re willing to try to trust me too. And that’s hard for you, because you have a lot more reason not to trust people than I do. They always want something from you. I only want you.”

“I know.”

Aki puts his fingers on Asami’s lips and hurries to finish what he wants to say, because he’s feeling a lot better and the things in his head and his heart are starting to make him want more than words.

“I asked for this. It was probably immature, but there was…something real…what’s the word…valid…to why I asked for it too. I’m not sorry Asami. I needed you to be willing to let me decide things for myself sometimes. I needed you to trust me to. And you did. It wasn’t your fault I freaked. I could have stopped it from the very first. I’ve never even come close to needing to use a safeword, but we’ve never done something so outside my…my experience before. I’m sorry I panicked. You did right, Asami. Right to let me choose, right to give me this when I asked for it. Right to keep going when I hadn’t said red. You didn’t make a mistake tonight. I learned that I should trust you when you say you don’t think I’m going to like something. This wasn’t your fault. Okay?”

The soft smile continues to play at the corners of Asami’s mouth and he leans down and presses a kiss to Aki’s forehead again.

“Okay,” he says softly. “Thank you, Akihito.”

“I’m gonna ask for something else, Asami. Another thing I’ve never asked you for before. I hope…I hope I didn’t damage your trust.”

“You haven’t,” says Asami, still smiling. The unhappiness is gone from his tiger eyes.

“Okay. Okay, good. So…so will you…” Aki blushes, has to look away from those knowing eyes because he doesn’t think he can deal with it if he sees laughter in them. 

“Akihito. After everything we have been through together, all we have shared, can it really be so hard to ask me for something you want?”

“It’s not something we do,” he says defensively, hunching his shoulders and blushing even hotter.

“Right now I’d buy you the Philippines,” chuckles Asami.

“Oh. Then will you…would you…ugh, this is stupid! Asami…will you make love to me?” Akihito lets the words finally spill from his mouth in a rush, with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Asami is very quiet. Aki screws his eyes more tightly closed, because the man should have said something by now, should have reacted in some way at least, so probably he’s still trying not to laugh because it’s so ridiculo….

Warm lips cover his own gently. The grey comforter is tugged teasingly off his body, the glass of juice plucked from his hand. He hears it set down on the bedside table with a soft thunk. Then the lips are back, kissing him slowly and softly and thoroughly, sliding him down the bed so that he’s lying on his back. Asami’s strong hand skims slowly up his thigh and over his hip, then up his tummy to his chest to stroke his left nipple softly, brushing back and forth until it tightens into a little peak and Aki moans softly. His lover’s mouth skims his jaw and down his throat, kissing and tickling with the tip of that clever tongue until his other nipple is enveloped in a warm mouth and he gasps. Slowly and softly Asami licks and suckles his sensitive little nipples until he’s panting and whimpering. A hand closes softly around his erection and strokes very slowly, to arouse but not to push him over the edge.

“Ohh,” he sighs, arching into the caress. Slick fingers tease and stroke his entrance, dipping just inside and then pulling back, teasing him slowly to soften, to open, and when first one and then two fingers glide inside him, there isn’t even a hint of burn. 

“Asami,” he whispers, hips rolling in entreaty as Asami opens him slowly and painstakingly, coaxing Aki’s tight hole to let him in.

“Please, I’m ready, please, please,” sobs Aki, and then Asami rolls on top of him, hips lowering between Aki’s thighs, lifting one of his legs to hold it against his body while he guides his thick cock to nudge against his boy’s hungry little hole. As he slowly slides inside, filling Akihito sweetly and perfectly, giving him time to adjust to the wide stretch, he finally gives his answer.

“Oh yes.”


End file.
